


Final fantasy xv - A big guy for Noctis

by PoonHunter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoonHunter/pseuds/PoonHunter
Summary: A riveting story loaded up and seeping out with action, romance and intrigue.





	Final fantasy xv - A big guy for Noctis

'i swear when i found that damn drunk' gladious growled. walking along the dirt road which was marked with the tracks of regalia.  
'im dying over here' prompto whined while the rest of the party walked infront of him.  
'if you werent i would have killed you already' ignis chipped in. wiping sweat off his brow.  
'the guy looked in trouble, and i heard no objections' he replied looking past the gang and onto the dishevelled town infront of them.  
'so, what was this town called again?' noctis said. looking toward ignis with worry.  
'the drunk said beauregard'  
'looks pretty rough, but nothing we cant handle. isnt that right prince'  
noctis gave a nod of agreement. as the idea of rest spurred him on the last hour.

the town had been like nothing he had seen before. but if he had to describe it in one word. it would be deshevaled.  
broken glass bottles littered the pavements as the smell of burning tires hung in the air. people sitting with cheaply built tables on there front yard. many with there shirts off and with a drink in there hands. paying no mind to the strangers strolling through the town.  
for six hours they walked after there car just to get to this trash heap of a town. where half the population didnt even seem to know what a damn regalia was.  
'i am seriously going to kill that little drunk when i get my hands on him' gladious said as they came out of a shady bar, where the bartender let them know that nsync, which the group were being called, was a local slang for a group of grubs that grew in the region.  
noctis attention shifted however when he heard a loud clash from the alleyway of the bar. turning from the group for second to investigate.  
noctis looked as a crowd of sixteen year olds pushed another down. a tall obese ginger hanging over him as if he were looking at his next meal.  
'listen to me you little dork. i dont care if your trying to help the homeless. this is my road. and my alleyway' the ginger said venomously. another piping up pointing toward a wall.  
'cant you read you fricken loser'  
'oh wait. thats right! you cant!'  
the noise of laughter filled the alleyway. fading as the gang of bullies walked off. leaving the figure by himself.  
'are you okay?' noctis called out as the figure jumped a little looking behind him to see the prince and his posse looking toward him.  
as the figure came into the light noctis was awestruck. smooth, long brown hair hung down from the sides of his face parted like a silk curtain to reveal beautifull green beady eyes and a nose that resembled the beak of an eagle. the most noble and greatest of creatures in the animal kingdom.  
'oh. im sorry. im fine' the man said in a happier tone. his eyes widening as he began to stutter.  
'oh, by the astrals! y-your the prince!' he said lighting up as the prince shook his hand with a smile.  
'my name is jack scottstein. at your service my lord' he said kneeling with grace.  
the rest quickly introduced themselves while noctis remained stunned by the beauty of the man before him. his beige trenchcoat and beanie hat seemingly rebelling against the heat that the town offered in mid day.  
'what was with them guys?' prompto exclaimed as he shook the hand of jack.  
'you mean connor and his thugs? they do that on occasion. calling me a wangless dork or a dyslexic loser'  
'dyslexic?' noctis asked inquisitavly  
'it means i cant read very well. i get the letters of words all jumbled up. its a terrible disability'  
'well if they go out there way to pick on some handsome buck like yourself for a disability then i guess we know who the real losers are' gladious added eveyone nodding in agreement. noctis switching his attention to the strange thin sword on jacks belt.  
'well, i dont suppose you could help us out' ignis began catching jacks attention.  
'a few hours ago we picked up someone passed out in the middle of the road. when prompto decided we should help him. he came to consciouness and told us he was from bearugard, then, when we decided to buy gas. he drove off'  
'so. you all got out to buy gas? leaving the stranger in the car with his ignition running' jack question the gang looking at eachother and back at him.  
'yes'  
the beanie wearing boy scraped his chin for a moment.  
'that sounds a lot like alan eagle' jack began  
'he's a well known bad boy in these parts and is known for taking copious amounts of drugs and stealing stuff. connor thinks the guy is really cool'  
'cool? but taking drugs is lame' ignis said everyone nodding in agreement.  
'he lives outside the town because he doesnt abide by social norms or conformity'  
'well, that does sound kinda cool' gladious said quietly while jack continued.  
'its well established that they guy isnt a big fan of the monarchy. and if it really is alan eagle. then we are going to need some help'  
'help? how tough could he be?' gladious asked, jacks face twisting as if he had just been told that the magic of friendship could cure his mother of aids.  
'the guy is the number one student of my old master. he was my best friend. always pushing me to my best. that was......until the drugs'  
jacks face widened while he told the tale. the all black group listening intentivly into his story.  
'when he came in that day. we could see it straight away. that something was different. he hadnt been to the dojo for a month. and here he walks. the whites of his eyes blood red. his iruses gazing past us all. before he took us all down. me and my mentor barely survived, but we were never the same after'  
the tale sent a chill down the groups back as he continued.  
'if you are going to face him. you cant face him alone'

following jacky. the town began to feel a lot more downtrodden. as noctis's eyes couldnt escape the strange blade that was sat in his belt.  
the road had led near the edge of the town where a shack stood strong against a landscape of debris.  
'master! its me! are you there!' jack began. noctis and the backstreet boys stepping away.  
'master! im here with the prince of lucis. he needs your help! i need your help!'  
a moment passed while wind blew through the empty streets.  
'you know i dont do that know more' a voice echoed, burly and rough.  
'i told you before kid. im done. prince or pauper. dont matter who come to the door'  
'please. we need your help. its alan' jack shouted back. silence taking the centre stage once more as bolts begin to clank and clink. the door opening to reveal a cat like humanoid. only four foot tall, but burly and covered in scars. wearing only jeans and a black fedora.  
his eys darted around to inspect the party. his scowl turning to a smirk.  
'and here i thought the kid had sunstroke' the cat began smiling as he walked around them. noctis noticing a similar blade to jacks peeking out of his back.  
'noctis lucis caelum' noctis suttered putting his hand out to shake.  
'fran, pleasure to make your aqquantance my liege' 

connor flipped over a table. letting outg a roar that struck fear into his subjects.  
'your telling me that little dyslexic is playing best friends with prince noctis lucis caelum! a name in which he cant spell!'  
connor roared again as he threw a chair. everyone ducking except for one who stood taller, but thinner. with a face of stone.  
'yes'  
'apparently, there going for that blizzard of cool alan eagle' he added connors eyes widening  
'alan eagle? that cant be. that fricken jacks walking them into a death trap!'  
'i dont think they plan to defeat him. i think they plan to get there car he stole'  
'ready the boys...that damn jack! meeting the prince was my dream! my fantasy!'  
'now it will be his final fantasy™' 

telling fran of there predicament. the gang had headed out. planning to just steal the car. as fran had told them that the drunk they picked up was a master swordsman and unbeatable. even six to one.  
as they ate beside the fire fran began to tell them more of the ruin of beauregard.  
'it had all started on the day that he attacked. the marajuana and alchohol gave him abilities far beyond that of any mortal. everyone thought he was wicked and cool. some decided to stand up and tell him how lame he actually was. those few were silenced. then, he went to ramuhs dance. a tradition here. and drugged the punch bowl with alchohol. turning the kids crazy and the dance into a living nightmare, that dance stopped that night two years ago....'  
noctis, bored of the pussy at the fire. went for a quiet walk. a light whistle bring his attention toward the fields. watching as jack glided with his blade. the steel stretching forward as he twirls before cutting himself. looking down to see noctis and smile.  
'oh shit, im sorry' noctis said awkardly.  
'sorry for what?' jack replied looking toward his bleeding hand and the blade.  
'my master taught me not to be ashamed of my sword style. especially since there such good techniques and all' jack continued. noctis smiling back.  
'i see that. you master gave you good advice'  
letting the sword rest in the air. jack slashed upwards showing the steel extending.  
'it gets bigger when you slash it' he added noctis admiring the technique with a quiet hmm.  
looking back at the wound jack continues.  
'its experimental. the only form of my masters style which alan hasnt mastered, i hope one day. i have the bravery to face him myself. drive him out of beauregard. and finally go to ramuhs dance'  
the moonlight found its way out of the clouds. as the two sat in silence.

the morning after brought chaos as jack let out a manly scream. waking up the cast of dawsons creek.  
coming to see fran with a note. reading it out to jack.  
'-if you want you dorky sword back i suggest you ask alan himself. because thats who's going to have it you nerd. ps good luck reading this you dyslexic dweeb'  
fran sighed while jack paced back and forth.  
'i know what your thinking boy. and its suicide' fran began jack stopping to turn to him.  
'suicide? that sword is the only thing of my mothers i have left. im not letting that monster have it'  
'and what are you planning to do? just beat him barehanded. your no match with the sword kid'  
'what about us' noctis interrupted fran stammering.  
'listen prince. ill admit you have some tricks up your sleeve. you all do. but this kid is a monster. you saw any giants on your walk prince. red or iron? that because this guy hunts them for sport'  
frans words was something for one direction to ponder. but as noctis looked towrd the weirdly small eyes of jack, he didnt care much for pondering.  
'doesnt matter. we have our own score to settle with this guy. and anyway, we cant let a friend go in there by himself' noctis said fran groaning audibly as he pulled out his sword to give it to jack.  
'it may not be as great as your sword. but its usable' he began giving jack a smile.  
'what about you?'  
'you dont need to worry about me. this cat has claws'

the landscape began to suddenly change as they went through. finding the regalia roughed up before spotting dozens more sprinkled across the landscape. along with giant that had been put in lewd and derogatory positions.  
the gang decided to sneak up the atmosphere tensing as the smell of ganja and alchohol became stronger. hearing a laugh and howls of pain in the distance.  
'i swear alan, we didnt come here for any trouble' a voice said meekly  
noctis lifter his head over a busted red car to see an average height man sporting stylish red chinos and a leather jacket. surrounded by bloodied bodies who he had recognized from his metting with jack.  
'really? im on an train to reefers-ville and you munts come to try and stop me getting there. if that isnt asking for trouble i dont know what is' the above averaged heighted man said. slurring and woddling into place.  
'nice of you to bring me a sword. most people dont give me a weapon to kill the wi-'  
as the sword planted in his chest noctis warped to the handle. pulling it out fast enough to dodge his hand. prompto firing off his handgun. alan managing to bring up the blade to block them. leaping toward the black haired twink. the sword connecting to the greatsword of gladious. alan pulling back at an incredibly high speed. laughing.  
'whats this? your local gay bar shut?' he said mockingly. before spotting fran and jack.  
'if it isnt the beanie girl and his little pussy. come to die'  
jack looked toward the drugged up sinner infront of him closing his eyes and opening them to form a stance.  
'no'  
alan was taken aback as he pulled out his own sword dual wielding them bfore dissapearing. for a moment.  
jack had barely made the block as he backed away to doged his second attack. noctis throwing his sword into alans ribs teleporting there. alan grabbing him and hurling him away. fran jumping on his backand clawing at his eyes. jack stabbing him in the stomach as he dropped to the floor.  
fran looking at him with shock.  
'well that was easier than i thought'  
the weeping group soon stopped there sobs.  
coming over to thank jack and the rest of them  
'that damn connor. as soon as we came up here he ran away. left us to the fate of that monster. im so sorry jack. it turns out you were never a loser. that connor was the real loser' everyone nodded in agreement.  
'as long as you all know that drugs are bad' gladious said everyone nodding. ignis and the group going to check on the car. leaving jack and noctis alone.  
'i guess you have the dance to look forward to next year' noctis said walking near jack.  
'without you i dont know whether i want to'  
'you should still give it a try. you never know what could happen'

 

a year went by uneventfull. jack had went back to his boring routine and for noctis's sake went to the dance.  
litlle did he expect a friendly face to await him.  
Noctis went into the dance. Everyone made a big deal about him and asked for his autographs. They knew him mostly as the prince and had not known him as the person jack did.  
connor pushed out his B-cups to get his attention. But Noctis did not even notice her as he walked past her and her Uggs from last year.  
'My name is Noctis' he declared cutely. pretending they had never met.  
'Whutz yours?'  
'jack' he retorted deciding to play his game  
'Why are you alone?' he questioned, his dark hair flowing like a dark river.  
'Why are you alone?' he flirted confidently.  
'Because me and lunar broke up,' he rejoined.  
'But I cannot understand why you are alone. Your such a pretty boy.'  
He was right. he was pretty in a very subtle way that not everyone understood at first, just as his mother told him. 'Since U Been Gone' started playing.  
'This is my favorite song,' said Noctis.  
'It is my favorite too,' answered back jack  
'I always try to request it on TRL but I can never get through.'  
'I am friends with the VJs and I will request it for you next time. Would you care to dance?' he queried.  
Noctis took jack by the hand and they slow danced. She felt she could stay in his arms 4EVA. The chaperone, fran the cat,did not enforce the twelve-inch rule because he saw how important this was to jack and to Noctis. At that moment he decided to give jack a thumbs up.  
'I am so glad that alan eagle stole my car last year' uttered Noctis.  
'I want to tell you that you are very different from the insomnia city boys I have met, but in a good way. Also, you will get your period soon.'  
The song ended. 'I guess this is the end,' whispered jack quietly.  
'It doesn’t have to be,' reacted noctis.  
They Frenched, and Ignis passed back a bottle of Crystal for them to celebrate with.  
'Ignis, you are the best,' noctis concluded.  
'After jack, of course,” he added

**Author's Note:**

> made for a competition. 
> 
> your welcome.


End file.
